fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam: Collision Course
Bernard's Magical World is a 2020 fantasy-comedy musical adventure film and a midquel to Brendam: The Movie. The film is directed and written by James Gunn. It is seen before the middle of Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) in Brendam: The Movie. It stars Lauren Ambrose, Paul Dano, Chris Cooper, Ed Helms, Catherine O'Hara, Forest Whitaker, Christopher Guest, Jean Reno, Benedict Cumberbatch, Jon Bernthal, James Corden, Benicio del Toro, Nev Scharrel and Woody Harrelson. Premise Bernard and his friends, the Guardians of Brendam, meet a wilderness explorer named Kylee and Zig Zag's stepfather Victor. When Lovelace is captured by the evil Ernest of the Cross, his assistant, a no-nonsense creature named Pepe, Bernard's brother and fellow evil historical leaders, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Al Capone, they go on a quest to save him. Cast *Ed Helms - Bernard (the main protagonist; credited as Bernard Livingston) *Nev Scharrel - Kylee (the deuteragonist; credited as Wilderness Explorer Kylee) *Forest Whitaker - Zig Zag (the tetartagonist; credited as Zig Zag Salamander) *Brendan Gleeson - Victor (the tritagonist; credited as Victor Salamander) *Woody Harrelson - Ernest of the Cross (the hidden main antagonist; credited as The Evil Doctor) *Lauren Ambrose - Olivia (a supporting character; credited as Olivia Howard) *Benedict Cumberbatch - Karl (a major antagonist; creidited as The Evil Genius) *Christopher Guest - Ivan the Terrible (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as Ivan) *Jean Reno - Napoleon Bonaparte (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as Napoleon) *Chris Cooper - Toto (a major character; credited as Toto Halligton) *Paul Dano - King Joe & Narrator (a major character; credited as King Joe Templeton) *Jim Parsons - Lovelace (a major character; credited as Lovelace Howard) *James Corden - Pepe (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as The Nefarious Peperally) *Jon Bernthal - Al Capone (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as Al) *Forest Whitaker - Doppleganger ZigZag (a supporting antagonist; credited as The Roboctic Zig Zag) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey (a supporting antagonist; credited as Genius' Best Friend) *Sacha Baron Cohen - Punjab (a supporting character; credited as Peperally's bodyguard) *James Gunn - Quinn (a supporting antagonist; credited as Larry) *Tony Hale - Kyle (a supporting character; credited as Assistant Kyle) *Benicio del Toro - Count Roderick Von Zipper (a supporting antagoinst; credited as The Count) *Danny Mann - Percy (the tertiary antagonist of the film; credited as the Settlers' dog) *Jenny Slate and Eddie Izzard - Becca and Abner (supporting antagonists; credited as LALA) *Michael Peña - Dernard (one of the four secondary antagonists; credited as Dernard Livingston) *John DiMaggio - Diesel (a supporting character; credited as Diesel The Monkey) *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia (a supporting character; credited as Cynthia Livingston) *Catherine O'Hara - Helga (a supporting character; credited as Helga Salamander) *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura (a supporting character; credited as Masikura the Maid) *Alain Chabat - Iago (a supporting character; credited as Iago Salamander) *James Gunn - Leni (a minor antagoinst; credited as Leni Weselton) Trivia *In the epilogue, flashbacks from Brendam: The Movie are used. Scenes #The Beginning #The Storm at Sea #Ernest of the Cross #Bernard starts the Day ("What a Wonderful World") #The Meeting #Ernest's Plan #Meet Pepe and Punjab #Oh's Dream #Meet Kylee #Kylee's Story #Zig Zag meets Kylee #Pepe hires Al, Ivan and Napoleon #Zig Zag is ambushed #Meet Smek #The Guardians meet the Count #Kylee is welcome in the Headquarters ("Friends") #Meet Victor #Bernard encounters Ernest #The Guardians are locked in #Hi-5 and Smek's Betrayal #Zig Zag is found #"Be Kind To Me" #Bernard's speech #The Count's ambush #The Race to the Forever Mountain #Pepe agrees to help Bernard #The Final Battle #Ernest's Defeat #The Big Finish ("A Friend Like You") #End Credits J.B. Eagle's Oh's Magical World Oh's Magical World is a spoof to Bernard's Magical World. It is released in December 1 2024. Cast video * Oh (Home) as Bernard * Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Kylee * Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) as Pepe=James Corden * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * King Julien (Madagascar) as Victor Doyle * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Zig Zag * Hunter (Storks) as Ernest of the Cross * Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Ivan the Terrible * Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Napoleon Bonaparte * Gavin (w/ Roger and Gertie as extras; Ice Age 5) as Count Roderick Von Zipper * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Toto * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joe * Smaug (The Hobbit) as Karl=Benedict Cumberbatch * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Al Capone * Nigel (Rio 1-2) as Doppleganger Zig Zag * Maurice w/ Mort (Madagascar) as Punjab * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel * Smek (Home) as Dernard * Chef (Trolls) as Leni Weselton * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Count Roderick Von Zipper's Valet * Scud (Toy Story 1) as Chauncey * Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Assistant Kyle * Crane (Kung Fu Panda 1-3) as the Mime Voices *Mindy Kaling *Jason Bateman *Jason Sudekis *Jim Parsons *Helen Mirren *Kelsey Grammer *John Malkovich *Gary Oldman *Benedict Cumberbatch *Kevin Hart *James Corden *Nick Offerman *Stephanie Beatriz *Max Greenfield *Christina Applegate *Kaley Cuoco *Amy Poehler *Anna Faris *Bill Hader *Sacha Baron Cohen *Jemaine Clement *Cedric the Entertainer *Andy Richter *Robert De Niro Parts #The Beginning / The Storm at Sea / Leonard #Oh starts the Day ("What a Wonderful World") #The Meeting #Leonard's Plan #Meet Hi-5, Maurice and Mort #Oh's Dream #Meet the Chippettes / Brittany's Story #Hunter meets the Chippettes / Hi-5 hires Dave, Snowball and Shen / Hunter is ambushed #Meet Smek #The Guardians meet the Dinobirds / The Chippettes are welcome in the Headquarters ("Friends") #Meet King Julien #Oh encounters Leonard #The Guardians are locked in #Hi-5 and Smek's Betrayal #Hunter is found / "Be Kind To Me" / Oh's speech #The Dinobirds' ambush / The Race to the Forever Mountain #Hi-5 agrees to help Oh #The Final Battle / Leonard's Defeat #The Big Finish ("A Friend Like You") #End Credits ("Just a Kid"/"Friends"/"Eine kleine Nachtmusik"/"Party Rock Anthem") Tv.tropes *Ascended Extra: Karl and Chauncey, who were both Demoted to Extra in the first movie (the former especially), are now getting top billing. *Big Bad: Ernest of the Cross. *Brick Joke: At the start of the film, Bernard meets Kylee and Zig Zag is jealous when Kylee is Bernard's friend (Zig Zag's doppleganger likes her). At the end, Kylee hugs Zig Zag after Ernest's defeat and thinks he likes her which makes him say "YEAH!!!". *Book-Ends: Bernard waking up as the sun rises after the opening credits and at the final scene. *Card Carrying Villains: Ernest does his evil grin to the audience and tells them "I'm Always Good At Pretending." before locking the Guardians up. *Chekhov's Gun: Joe screaming. His scream alerts Olivia, who was looking for him and Toto, and thought Joe was in trouble. In the climax, he screams once again. This time on the skyscraper ledge, burning out the sign above him and the other guardians, alerting Kylee, Bernard and Olivia to their presence and see where they are. *Crossdressing Voices: James Gunn (the director, writer and voice of Larry) does the voice of Leni Weselton (the owner of Leni's Officially Licensed Movies who was interrogated by Bernard at the climax of the film). *Cold-Blooded Torture: At the final battle, Ernest does his torture by tickling Zig Zag and finishes the torture by doing his evil laugh. *Dance Party Ending: With Andy Grammer singing "A Friend Like You". *Disco Dan: At the end of the film, all the characters dance to a new song. *Dream Within a Dream: At the middle of the film, Bernard dreams about the Bandit getting him who turns out to be Kylee (seen for the first time in the film). *Evil Laugh: Ernest's sinister laugh ("HEE-HAW-HO-HO-HO!") is first heard as Bernard and Kylee first hear him. And it is last heard at the end as he is about to kill Bernard during the final battle. *Exploding Fish Tanks: While Ernest kills Bernard before capturing him, he smashes a fish bowl. *Fat Bastard: Ernest (the film's central antagonist). *Fireball Eyeballs: At the climax, Ernest tells Bernard, "You know what happens when you make Ernest MAD!" before leaving the headquarters. *Five-Man Band: The Guardians who go in search of Lovelace at the film's climax. **The Leader: Olivia. **The Lancer: Bernard. **The Smart Guy: Joe. **The Big Guy: Toto. **The Chick: Zig Zag. *Flat "What.": Zig Zag lets one out as Ernest tortures him. *Iris Out: The film ends with a typical cartoon-style one, on Bernard after the big finish on the Elton John "A Friend Like You" number. *Ironic Echo: Zig Zag tells Ernest at the Guardians' arrival at Las Vegas before Ernest tortures him, "I better be here that I will see, you be left to die by me." *It's All About Me / Motive Rant: Ernest tells his story about how he became bad during his real introduction. *Jaw Drop: Joe lets one out at the Guardians' arrival at the Forever Mountain as Ernest is about to kill Lovelace. *Left the Background Music On: Trumpets play while Bernard gives his rousing speech to the Guardians before they go to the Forever Mountain to save Lovealce. After that, the music is coming from the TV Ernest watches. Also, when the Guardians arrive at the Forever Mountain, they are trying to creep up on Lovelace, who has kidnapped by Ernest, without startling him. Their movements are accompanied by a set of increasingly tense string chords...until Toto and Joe turn round to see Bernard playing the chords on his hair. *The Mole: Pepe is revealed to be Ernest's assistant in order to destroy Brendam. At the climax, he reforms and helps the Guardians defeat Ernest. *My God, What Have I Done?: Pepe says this after the Guardians attack him. *Obviously Evil: Ernest, Dernard and Pepe are the only antagonists in the film with lots of screen time. He taks Lovelace to Las Vegas to show his people the forever potion convention. *Out-of-Character Moment: Ernest tells Bernard is story of how becomes fired from the Guardians of Brendam and wants revenge on them at the film's climax. *Oh, Crap!: Bernard lets out a shy face at the start as Ernest is on the projector and at the end in which Ernest tortures Zig Zag. *Redemption Quest: Bernard rallies Zig Zag to join their quest after they found him. Bernard:'' Come on, fellas! Did Lolvelace give up when the Jedi had me strapped to the back of a rocket?'' The Other Guardians: {glumly}'' No.'' Bernard:'' No. And did Lovelace give up when you threw me out of the back of that ship?'' Joe: {guilty}'' Oh, you had to bring that up.'' Bernard: No, he did not! We've got a friend in need! We will not rest until we're safe in our Headquarters! NOW LET'S MOVE OUT! *Rousing Speech: Bernard to the other Guardians while going after Lovelace in 2. It's so rousing that the Stars and Stripes unfurls behind him out of nowhere. Bernard: Come on, fellas. Did Lovelace give up when the Jedi had me strapped to a rocket? No! And did he give up when you threw me out of the back of that ship? No, he didn't! We have a leader, and we're not going to rest until he's safe in our headquarters! Now, let's move out! *Running Gag: Two running gags: First, Bernard hit by Toto (three times: at the beginning, before Bernard's speech and at the final scene). The second is "You know what happens when you make Ernest mad! Did I ever tell you about problem here?" *Shout-Out: Here are a few shout-outs for the film: **Several elements of Ernest's plan resemble those from the Saw films. **Eine kleine Nachtmusik plays throughout the film. The Allegro appears at the first scene, the seach for Lovelace and the moments after Ernest's defeat. The Romanze only appears at the second-to-last scene of the film. The Menuetto appears at the meeting and Ernest's defeat. The whole thing is the second song at the end credits. **Zig Zag tells of the time he made Ernest mad, and woke up to find a killed bird in his bed. **Olivia tells of the time Ernest boiled her phone in a pot. *Slasher Smile: Ernest makes several smiles when she plans revenge on the Guardians for slighting her in their stories before the events of Brendam 2 about making him mad. *Survival Mantra: Before Bernard can save Zig Zag from Ernest, he chants to Ernest, "I'm Not Your... breaths ...Prey. I'm Not Your Prey. I'm Not Your Prey." *Take a Third Option: Parodied by Bernard at one point. Toto: We're going and getting Zig Zag! Olivia: We're staying and calling Lovelace! Bernard: There is a third option. (dramatic piano chord) Olivia: There is? Bernard: Yes. It involves...(zooms out to show Bernard standing at a toy keyboard)...murder. (Bernard plays a dramatic piano chord) Toto: That's your option?! Bernard: No, not really, it's just you three had options and I wanted to have one as well, hehe...or did I? (Bernard plays a dramatic piano chord) *The One Who Wears Shoes: Kylee wears platform sandals because Ernest insists she has to be taller before the events of Brendam 2. Once the Guardians realize Ernest was Evil All Along, Kylee takes off the shoes and throws them at his face. *Theme Tune Cameo: As the last song of the end credits, the instrumental of the films' theme song "Hooked on a Feeling" is played. *Three... Two... One...: Before the Guardians' trap from Ernest begins, Zig Zag counts down. *Two Words: I Can't Count: Ernest says, "Two Words: I'm taking Lovelace to... the cliff". *With Lyrics: Zig Zag sings an updated version of "Eine kleine Nachtmusik Romanze" called "Be Kind To Me" to cheer Bernard up. *You Have Got to Be Kidding Me!: Bernard says this after Ernest tortures Zig Zag. Songs *Just a Kid - Wilco *Friends - Blake Shelton *Be Kind To Me - Forest Whitaker *A Friend Like You - Adam Grammer *Right Back Where We Started From - Nev Scharrel *Party Rock Anthem - Ed Helms, Forest Whitaker, Lauren Ambrose, Chris Cooper, Paul Dano and Jim Parsons *What a Wonderful World - Ed Helms *The Virginia Company - Woody Harrelson, Tony Hale and Chorus *Whip my Hair - Chris Cooper and Paul Dano Gallery guardians_of_the_galaxy__avengers_infinity_war_by_queenofnightwish-dbv9jto.jpg|The Guardians of Brendam in the theatrical release poster Category:Brendam main characters